


Pampering the Birthday Boy

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: It’s ignis’ birthday and his girlfriend wants to surprise him.





	Pampering the Birthday Boy

It was Ignis’ birthday.

Lilly had known from the moment she had began a serious relationship with the Kings advisor, that his birthday was one day where he would not have to lift a finger. 

Lilly sighed as she surveyed her handiwork. The Garula sirloins she had made were resting on the counter giving off an intoxicating aroma. She had thrown together a strawberry pecan salad and the twice baked potatoes were on their final bake. 

She had cleaned the house from top to bottom. Every inch of the split level house she shared with Ignis was spotless. Except their shared bathroom.... Soft music was playing gently in the back ground.  
Lilly had an essential oil defuser with a eucalyptus and lavender blend going. Inside the bath, was a lavender bath bomb, ready for the birthday boy to get home and use it.

Lilly’s phone chimed, an indication that Ignis had left work and was coming home. She double checked the message, assuring herself that she was correct. She was. Taking a deep breath, she took the potatoes out of the oven and let them cool on the counter with the steak. She placed a candle in the middle of the kitchen table and lit it. She then brought the bowl of salad, the two steaks and the potatoes over to the table. She dimmed the lights and ducked into the first floor bathroom to ensure that she looked alright.

Lilly was wearing Ignis’ favorite outfit of hers; a red dress that hugged her every curve in all the right ways with matching red heels. Her normally straight jet black hair was curled for once, falling in small ringlets down her back and shoulders. A minimal amount of makeup was on her face; just some eyeshadow, blush and lipstick.

Lilly heard the front door open. Ignis came in, dropping his keys in the basket by the door. 

“Love? What’s all this for?”

“What do you think it’s for silly?? It’s your birthday!”

“Darling, it’s... is that garula sirloin?”

“Yep!”

“Lilly...”

“Well, eat!”

Ignis chuckled a bit before planting a kiss on Lilly’s cheek. “Everything looks wonderful darling...”

“You deserve to get pampered today...”

Ignis smiled. “Well thank you my dear. Are you joining me?”

“In a moment... I’ve got to finish something up first..”

Ignis smiled. “I can wait to eat love.” 

“No no. Eat. I’ll be back soon.”

Lilly jogged up to the bathroom and she started the hot water for the bath. She then walked back downstairs. Ignis and Lilly ate quietly. Lilly looked up nervously. Ignis gave her a gentle smile

“Darling, that was an excellent meal. Your cooking skill has improved immensely...”

Lilly blushed. “Thank you...”

“Now, if I know you... you have something else planned for me, don’t you?”

“Yeah... caught...”

“Where do I need to go?” Ignis said with a smile.

“Our bathroom...” 

Ignis raised a brow. “What?”

“Just go in there...”

Ignis nodded and he headed up the stairs. Lilly smiled and she started the dishes. A moment later, she headed upstairs to the bedroom. She peeked into the bathroom to see Ignis, eyes closed, extremely relaxed in the bathtub. 

Twenty minutes later, Ignis emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a warm fluffy towel. He gave Lilly a grin. 

“That felt amazing, love...” 

“Do you want anything else for your birthday, sweetie?” Lilly said with a smile.

“Anything?” Ignis said with a smile.

“Well, within reason...” Lilly said.

“Are you on that menu, darling?” Ignis said, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Lilly smiled. “Yes...”

“Then I want you my love.” 

“On one condition...”

“What’s the condition?” Ignis said.

“Let me do the work. You’ve been working entirely too hard lately...”

Ignis’ smile grew. “Yes, I have been overworking myself a bit.”

“Lie down face first on the bed if you would sweetheart.” 

Ignis did as he was told without batting an eye. Lilly smiled and she straddled his hips. She reached for a bottle of massage oil and she squeezed some into her hands. She began rubbing Ignis’ tense shoulders, releasing knots that seemed to have formed over the past three weeks. Ignis groaned in response. 

“Gods Lilly...”. Ignis mumbled. “You should have been a massage therapist love...”

“Shh. Relax Iggy...”

“Mmhmm...”

Lilly continued working on Ignis’ tense back. Ignis let out small relieved moans. Lilly kissed a ring around his neck and she gently flipped him onto his back. 

Ignis regarded her with half lidded eyes. “Darling, that felt absolutely amazing...”

“Shush. I’m not done yet...”

Ignis chuckled, gently pulling her chin so her eyes met his. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Lilly began a trail of kisses from Ignis’ Adam’s apple down past his stomach where the towel still rested across his lower half. Ignis sighed in contentment. 

“Lilly... quit toying with me darling..”

“But that’s the best part Igs!”

Ignis laughed. “Carry on then.”

Lilly grinned. She slowly and gently pulled down the towel kissing the newly exposed area gently. Ignis let out a small whine of protest and Lilly stopped. Ignis shot her a look over his glasses. She smiled. 

“You done whining, Scientia?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good. Now be quiet for me.”

Lilly adjusted her position slightly. She slid herself between his legs and she gently started pumping his erection. Ignis bit back a moan.

“Good boy, Iggy.” Lilly said.

“Lilly.....” Ignis moaned out.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Lilly said, still pumping him.

“Faster, Love...”

“Yes, sir.” Lilly said. 

Lilly complied with his request, pumping him faster and faster. Ignis’ hands gripped the sheets as he held back moan after moan. Lilly leaned up to his ear, still stroking him.

“Moan, Scientia...”

Ignis let out a loud moan. He grabbed Lilly’s hips and he pulled her to him for a crushing kiss. He released her, staring lovingly into her eyes.

“I want to make love to you, Lilly Archer...” Ignis said, his voice thick with lust.

“But it’s your birthday...”

Ignis brushed a stray curl out of her face. “I know. Consider it my birthday gift to myself...”

“But...”

“Shh.” 

Ignis crushed his lips to Lilly’s. His hands got lost in her hair. Lilly moaned into Ignis’ mouth. Ignis gently flipped the both of them over so he was hovering over Lilly. He ground his hips against Lilly’s . Lilly moaned. 

“You going to be good girl for me, kitten?”

“Yes sir...”

Ignis grinned devilishly as he ran his hands down the dress Lilly still wore. “I adore how ravishingly beautiful you look in this dress, darling, but you’re wearing too much clothing for my tastes...”

“Then let me remove it for you, master...”

Ignis groaned and Lilly could feel his cock twitch through her pantyhose. She slowly brought the thin straps of the dress down her shoulders. As she wiggled herself out of the dress, Ignis began massaging her breasts. When the dress was off, Ignis massaged the right breast while he sucked on the left one, leaving small love bites in his wake before switching sides. 

Lilly moaned underneath him. “Ignis...”

“Gods, your breasts are perfect, Lilly...” Ignis muttered.

Lilly pulled Ignis’ head up to capture his lips once again. Ignis wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as he kissed her back. Lilly thrust her hips upward into his erect cock and Ignis had to break the kiss to let out a moan.

Ignis gently kissed down Lilly’s neck, leaving a love bite on her collarbone. Lilly moaned loudly in Ignis’ ear. Ignis smiled against her skin and he continued his way down her body. He lifted Lilly’s legs effortlessly onto his shoulders and he began licking and nipping gently on her inner folds, making Lilly squirm a bit in pleasure. 

“You taste so good, kitten... Continue purring for me won’t you?” Said Ignis.

Lilly let out a moan, grabbing the headboard to try and steady herself. Ignis chuckled and he continued his work on her. Lilly felt her orgasm beginning to build. Ignis seemed to sense it as well because he stopped licking at her and moved his way back up. 

“Tell me, kitten. Would you like me to fuck you?” 

“Yes! Gods yes!”

Ignis stopped moving entirely. “Tell me the right way, kitten...”

“Yes, master. Please fuck me...” Lilly begged.

Ignis grinned. “Good girl.”

Ignis slid himself inside Lilly with little warning. They both let out a moan. Ignis began moving slowly at first, gazing into Lilly’s eyes as he went. Lilly’s eyes met Ignis’. His seafoam green eyes were dark with lust. Ignis increased his speed and soon had Lilly clawing at his back and shoulders, sending him over the edge. They came together, Ignis falling gently to the right side of Lilly. After a few moments to regain his breath, Ignis rolled onto his side, facing Lilly.

“So, did you enjoy your birthday Ignis?” Lilly said.

“Darling, that was the best birthday I’ve had in a long while. Thank you.”

“You deserve it, Iggy.” 

Ignis smiled and he pulled Lilly into a warm embrace. As he drifted off into blissful slumber, he felt Lilly cuddle closer to him. He was asleep in seconds.


End file.
